fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Omegaverse
Omegaverse Omegaverse is a Supreme Element in Elemental Battlegrounds and it's a fusion of Space and Chaos costing 1000 diamonds. Statistics: Damage: Very High Defense: High Speed: Average Spells Omega-burst "User will charge and shoot an Omegaverse cloud that deals high damage and blinds opponents with red screen." * Projectile Spell * User will charge and create a glowing red Omegaverse medal and that will shoot an Omegaverse cloud that will last for 5 seconds and blinds everyone caught with a red screen that lasts for 3 seconds and deals 325 damage. * Costs 310 mana and 7 seconds cooldown. Chaos Orbs "User will shoot 2 red orbs that when on impact it will multiply into 5 smaller orbs that have gravity and deal medium damage but stuns." * Multi Projectile Spell * The caster will charge and shoot 2 red orbs similar to Soaring Upheaval but will not grow wings and glide. When the orbs impact on the ground it will deal 150 damage, stun and split into 5 smaller orbs that deal 50 damage and also stuns. * The orbs are based off these from Great Tree of Abolition (Nature ult) * Costs 295 mana, 400 shards and 5 seconds cooldown. Chaotic Trap "User will quickly suck players into him and explode with an Omegaverse cloud that deals high damage and blinds opponents" * Close-Range Spell * User will quickly start to suck players into him just like Essence Relegation and then blow them away with an Omegaverse cloud that lasts for 3 seconds. The blown players leave 300 damage and will be blinded with a red screen for 2 seconds. * Costs 325 mana, 850 shards and 9 seconds cooldown. Dome-of-Omega "User will create a dome shield made of Omegaverse chaotic particles that can destroy projectiles. The shield lasts for 3 seconds and it's impossible to enter it." * Shielding Spell * User will create a shield made of chaotic Omegaversal power that can destroy projectiles (only blasts) and Multi Projectiles. The shield lasts for 3 seconds, and it's impossible to enter it except for party members. * Costs 250 mana, 1250 shards and 11 seconds cooldown * Note: This idea was created in January 29 so don't say that it's ripped off Absorbing Slime. Omegaversal Obliteration "The caster will crack the ground, summon Omegaverse clouds that move through the map and trap players in small galaxies and hit them with Omegaverse lightnings that deal extreme damage." * Ultimate * The caster will stomp and crack the ground, the sky becomes red and Omegaverse clouds fly across the map. Everybody closer than 100 studs will immediately be trapped in mini red galaxies. Then the caster will damage them with Omegaversal lightning bolts that come from the ground and each it deals 50 DoT. The ultimate lasts for 7 seconds and can kill new players. * Note: This ultimate is extremely loud, so be sure to lower your volume when using this. * This ultimate was inspired on a drawing that I made on Paint.net. * Costs 1000 mana, 1725 shards and 125 seconds cooldown. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons "verse" elements